YuGiOh 5DS: When You're Gone OneShot JackCarly
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: While sitting on his bed listening to the radio looking out the window a song came on it was called When You're Gone by an American artist Avril Lavigne and that song made him think about Carly. 1st YGO 5DS story


**Yu-Gi-Oh 5DS: When You're Gone One-Shot Jack/Carly**

**Summary: While sitting on his bed listening to the radio looking out the window a song came on it was called When You're Gone by an American artist Avril Lavigne and that song made him think about Carly.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything I don't own the song either**

**Jack's POV**

I-I cannot believe that she is gone Carly! I had thought holding her broking glasses looking out the window of my new house in Neo Domino City trying not to think about Carly the sweet and caring—I groaned grabbing my hair putting up the glasses in my drawer thinking maybe I can turn on the radio I have that was on my nightstand. It says 9:00 everyone was probably out enjoying themselves while I Jack Atlas sit at home and mope about my friend or sort of girlfriend. I sighed and had turned it on to my favorite station where they play rock music and punk or whatnot hopefully that music would clear my head.

I sat on my bed again looking out towards the bright and shining Neo Domino City listening to man on the radio. "**Hello ladies and gents and you are listening to the best station on the radio that has the best of the best rock and punk music and here is one for you it is called When You're Gone by American artist Avril Lavigne. Here it is folks." **The guy had said and a piano started playing on the radio. I looked at curiously. Is this supposed to be a rock sounds like a sad song? I thought and was about to reach over and changed it when I had heard her voice started singing her song.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I need you there when I cry_

Suddenly I felt tears on my sheets and I had wiped them away trying and trying again not to not to think about Carly but once I had tried again to change the station Avril Lavigne's voice kept dragging me back in.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

That made me look over at the other side of the bed where it is neat and the pillows are sat up straight thinking about those days where she would come over and… I groaned again, had reached, and try again to change the channel but somehow that voice made me stop again.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now? _

After that sentence or lyric that was sung, I had a sudden whiplash about when Carly was disappearing from my arms where I was begging them not to make her disappear. I mean it was not her fault that she had become a Dark Signer right. She was confused about life and all. Maybe... Maybe it was my fault too. I wasn't that all nice to her even when we started kind of going out and stuff.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

I grunted when I had felt pain in my heart and I clutched it letting my other hand fall from the button on the radio listening to her sing looking out at the now full moon. I was thinking that everything would have been different if I was a little nice to her you know? Maybe she wouldn't have become a Signer after all. I sighed trying not to let tears fall again.

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

When I had looked at the full moon, again I thought I saw the face of Carly smiling wearing those weird looking glasses but then her face once again had disappeared.

_When You're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

"_**Everything is going to be okay Jack." **_She had told those words to me before she died and yes even before this had even happened she would always try to say things to make me feel better if I was having a bad day sometime I would listen to her.

_We were made for each other out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

I couldn't think about that last part. I mean do you really think that Carly and I were made for each other? We haven't talk about really getting together and all, but still. I had sighed thankful that the song is almost done torturing me about the mistakes I did to Carly not really knowing that we were made for each other.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

Carly Carmine has always done something for me even when I was a jerk to her and she didn't even minded she never actually asked for a thank you from me and I always did love that she was a reported even if I don't want to give an interview with her I miss everything about Carly.

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah,_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

That song has finally ended and it had taught me something that I didn't realize before in my life. **"THERE YOU HAVE IT EVERYONE WHEN YOU"RE GONE BY AVRIL LAVINGE! NEXT UP IS MONSTER BY PARA**—" I turned off the radio not wanting to hear any more songs tonight and went to bed without changing from my day clothes dreaming about Carly the whole night with the song in my head hugging her.

**Author's Note: so what do you think? My first Angst one-shot with one of my favorite songs when you're gone by AVRIL please review I might make another song fiction have an awesome summer. Oh and what the man was about to say on the radio was Monster by Paramore the new single. R&R first story of YGO 5DS tell me what you think. Okay bye! **


End file.
